


Echoes

by MorningOwl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caretaking, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rogue One Spoilers, Slow Burn, for Rogue One that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: "History doesn't repeat itself, but it often rhymes" - Mark TwainIn the aftermath of two large victories, two droids find themselves in the middle of two blooming relationships. What they don't know, however, is how their situations echo one another. It is their reactions, however, that well change how the circumstances play out.A counterpoint story where BB-8 and K-2SO must deal with their respective owners falling in love.





	1. Double Star

The little droid rolled up to where Poe sat. The medbay had slowed down since their last big battle. _Assault on Starkiller Base_ , he had heard some mechanics call it. BB-8 had told R2-D2 all about it, and why it should be called “Destruction of Starkiller Base”.

Most of the people who were injured had been released from medbay by now. Bacta did wonders. BB imagined it was like getting an oil bath, but for squishy beings. Still, bacta only did so much. The droid looked up at the bed, Finn’s form still sleeping soundly. Poe had fallen asleep hunched over on the bed. The pilot had barely slept since the battle. BB had tried to press it, but he had yet to get anything out of the man.

The droid bumped Poe’s leg, waking him up. The man already had a bad back; this would only aggravate it. Poe woke up, moaning at the sudden feeling and blinking at the bright medbay lights.

“Huh? Whaddi miss?” Poe sleepily mumbled.

<Your back will hurt tomorrow if you sleep like that.>

Poe groaned and sat back in the chair. “Hmm, that’s fair.” He sighed and stretched the other way, draping himself on the chair.

<The General wants to know when you’ll be back to report for duty.>

Poe frowned, not moving from his spot. He stared up at the root-covered ceiling. “… I don’t know, BeeBee. I don’t know.”

The droid rolled a bit closer, concerned. <Are you worried about Finn?>

“Yeah,” was the quiet reply.

<Me too.>

The two sat in silence, listening to the noises of the medbay. The quiet hums and rhythmic beeps seemed like a cruel reminder of what was happening, who they were waiting for.

“…He’s probably never seen a real jungle planet.” Poe commented. BB raised its head, looking at his master.

<Probably not, no. He mentioned he grew up on Starkiller and various destroyers. What prompted this?>

Poe sat up straight and adjusted his clothes. “If… When he wakes up, I’m going to take him to Yavin IV. And Endor. And anywhere else he wants to see. He needs to see the galaxy.”

BB beeped in agreement, and then looked at the figure on the bed. He went back into his memory banks and played the events of that crazy day again. How he didn’t trust Finn at first, how Finn gave up everything. When he heard that Finn was hurt, he nearly knocked Rey over rolling to the medbay.

<I hope he wakes up.>

“Me too, buddy.”

BB turned its head to face Poe. <Do you… do you like Finn?> The little droid couldn’t contain its curiosity.

Poe raised an eyebrow at that. “’Course I do. Why wouldn’t I like him? He’s a great friend.”

BB rolled impatiently in small circles where it was resting. <No, like like. How the General liked Captain Solo.>

Poe gave BB a sad smile, but BB did notice a slight raise in the pink tones of Poe’s cheeks. “I don’t know, BeeBee. It’s more complicated than that.”

BB tilted its head.

Poe sighed.

“I don’t know how I feel. Squishy beings aren’t binary, like you.”

BB nodded in understanding. This war would be so much easier if the squishy beings were binary.

“Besides, even if he--” Poe’s rambling was interrupted by a soft sigh. BB moved as fast he could, getting a good look at the figure on the bed. Finn was slowly moving, and seemed to be blinking awake.

Poe’s face lifted into a smile. “BeeBee! Go get the doctor!” He was on his feet, leaning over Finn, gently helping the former trooper.

BB zipped off as fast as his motors could handle. His beeps couldn’t contain his happiness.

~

K-2SO walked into the medbay. The medbay was overflowing, so many hurt from the recent battles. Not just Scarif, but also what he guessed was being called the “Battle of Yavin”. Which was a stupid name. The battle didn’t take place on Yavin, it was by the Death Star. It should really be called “The Battle of Coordinates 17293729.39 by 10932973930.39893”.

There were people waiting for bacta. The nurses and doctors and medical droids couldn’t work fast enough. The death toll was rising as well, as a count of all the unaccounted for pilots was being taken. Kayteu knew the list would be long, and only getting longer. The droid hoped that there was one name not on that list, one name that would never be on that list. The prospects were slim, though. He made his way to the bed where the Captain lay, motionless and bruised. Jyn was sitting by the bed, staring at Cassian. She didn’t even blink. Just stared at him.

Kayteu sat across from her, looking at her, accusing. It was her fault that this happened to Cassian. That they had the battle in the first place. Her, and her father.

“How long have you been here?” He asked.

Jyn seemed to snap out of a trance, blinking and looking up at the droid. She was quiet for a while, seemingly not knowing how to respond.

“… Ever since we arrived on base.”

“Have you received medical aid yourself?”

She nodded, looking back at Cassian. Kayteu examined her, the slight whirring of his motors filling the air along with the beeps of medbay.

“You are supposed to give a report to Mothma the moment you have been seen by medical.” Kayteu supplied. There was an anger in his voice, despite him knowing that Jyn wouldn’t know this protocol. His way of testing her, he guessed.

She seemed a little surprised. “O-oh. I’ll go soon, then.”

Kayteu waited for more, but it never came. His circuits seemed to heat up a little. “Did you save him?” The droid asked.

Jyn looked at him, as if she had to remember what happened only a day ago. “Yeah. I got him to the ship. He had just enough energy to put it in hyper.”

Kayteu worked it over in his circuits. “Well, thank you, then.”

They sat in silence for a while, watching the still man on the bed. Kayteu felt like he couldn’t compute something. He wanted Cassian to live, even though, logically, he would just be reassigned, and move on. But he felt so attached to the man who reprogrammed him. And here he was, sitting in medbay, waiting for him.

“He has a 14.8% chance of a full recovery.” Kayteu said. He never liked silence.

“If there’s a chance, then there’s hope,” Jyn said. She reached out and took Cassian’s hand in hers. Kayteu looked between the two, not hiding how surprised he was.

“Jyn, do you like Cassian?” He sounded a bit offended at the situation, like she was infringing on his man.

Jyn looked up at Kayteu and shrugged. “Of course I like him. He helped me escape the Empire.”

“No, I mean romantic and or sexual attraction to him.”

Jyn seemed to deflate, looking back at the man on the bed. Kayteu couldn’t read her expression. He could only place it as ‘conflicted’. “It’s more complicated than that, Kay.”

He pulled back, tilting his head. She made no sense. “This doesn’t seem like a complicated issue. Either you like him or you don’t.”

“I don’t want to talk about it here.” Jyn huffed at him. Her annoyance filled the room. “I-”

Her words were interrupted by a soft moan. Both the human and the droid looked to the source of the sound. Cassian’s head fell to the side, and his eyes screwed shut at the light. “Jyn?” His voice was weak and scratchy, but his Fest accent still shone through.

“I’m here, Cassian,” Jyn sprung to life, standing and gently shifting Cassian toward her voice. “I’m here.” Tears welled up in her eyes, Kayteu noted. “Kay, get the doctor or a medidroid or _anyone_.”

For some reason Kayteu didn’t understand, he understood the desperation in her voice. He ran as fast as he could, nearly screaming for help.


	2. Protostar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The droids are helpful and get some food.

BeeBee was on a secret mission. Well, sort of. Poe was grounded for the time being, so there wasn’t any real mission to speak of. The battle had taken a toll on every member, even those not physically injured. Poe didn’t seem to really mind it, despite his nightmares. Being grounded meant they got more time to spend with Finn.

The former trooper was bedridden, only getting up for short periods of time. He was given a private room in the medbay, where Poe and BeeBee spent most of their time now. Unfortunately, that meant the doctors monitored Finn pretty closely. Which is why BeeBee was on its current secret mission.

It was having a little trouble. Poe sent BeeBee to sneak in a list of things the doctors wouldn’t like. Cookies, sweetcake, Koyo melon, and a can of Fizzade for Poe. This is where the trouble came in. Normally, BeeBee would just hide them in his body, but he didn’t want to shake up the carbonated beverage by rolling around. That meant he had to hold the can outside his body, and make sure it didn’t roll with him. But people would notice if was just rolling, holding a can of liquid. He certainly wasn’t going to drink it, it was a squishy being drink.

It hid behind a corner, waiting for the perfect opportunity. A group of mechanics walked by, and BeeBee hid some more. Now was the chance to make its way down the hall and-

“Going somewhere, BB-8?” BeeBee froze, little head spinning around.

It beeped in surprise when it saw Leia behind him. She was dressed in a beautiful green dress, with her hair done up. Oh, that’s right, she was going to meet with the leaders of the remnants of the Republic today.

<No…> it beeped.

She moved and sat on the floor, next to the little droid. The action surprised BeeBee, who moved a little out of the way to let her sit. She gave it a smile, and BeeBee realized now they were both hidden behind the corner.

“When did you start drinking Fizzade?” She asked, her voice low so they wouldn’t be heard.

<It’s not for me. It’s for Poe.> BeeBee learned it shouldn’t lie to the General. She would always find out the truth.

She smiled again. “Poe. How is my star pilot? I hardly see him these days.”

<Good. Spending time with Finn, mostly.>

Leia smirked at that, although BeeBee didn’t know why. Was this because of the ‘complicated’ feelings Poe had? BeeBee looked up at Leia, rocking back and forth.

<Poe is happy when he’s around Finn.>

Leia smiled. “Good. I’m glad.”

<He smiles around Finn.>

Leia thought for a second. “I guess he hasn’t been smiling all to much, recently.”

BeeBee gave a sad beep. It was true; Poe wasn’t smiling as much. He smiled around Finn, though. And that’s what mattered.

“How else does Poe act around Finn?” Leia asked.

The question surprised BeeBee. Why was she interested? <Well, they talk a lot. And watch holos together. And sometimes they tell each other secrets.>

The General raised an eyebrow. “Secrets?”

<Yeah!>

“How do you know they are secrets if you don’t hear them?”

<Well, Poe whispers something in Finn’s ear, and then they both giggle. According to my information on squishy beings, that’s how you tell someone a secret!>

Leia seemed to have a slight smile on her face. She turned and leaned back on the wall, seemingly lost in thought.

“Good,” she commented. She had a wistful look on her face, like when she talked about her adventures fighting the Empire, or when she talked about Han.

She stood up, smoothing out her dress. “Now, shall I help you sneak that drink into the medbay?”

BeeBee gave a happy spin. The General was so nice. Leia lifted up her skirt. It was so puffy, BeeBee could easily hide under there without anyone noticing. It rolled along as Leia walked down the hall, being very careful not to make any noise or hit her leg. He only got out when she lifted her skirt again and winked at him.

~

Kayteu couldn’t believe he was being reduced to the errand boy. With every member of Rogue Squadron (including the new people, like that moisture boy) grounded until further notice, there was little for Kayteu to do within his normal duties. The physical and emotional strain the recent battles had caused left a heavy cloud on the Rebellion. Cassian hadn’t even mentioned the battle. He just wanted to know if the superweapon was destroyed, and then seemed to be in his own world.

Kay’s master was bedridden. Of course he was. His ribs were just starting to heal. He was moved to a private room, but even that short walk exhausted him. Jyn had helped him move, and now she seemed to never leave his side. Even when the doctors came to check on him, she stayed by his side. Which is why Kayteu was being sent off as the errand droid.

The doctors were being a bit more flexible with what they were allowing into the medbay. As long as they monitored it, food from the mess could be brought in. Cassian and Jyn gave him a list of things to get. Cookies, sweetcakes, and two cans of Fizzade. They even gave him a little basket to hold all the food in. He had the basket on his arm and held a can in each hand. Kay was walking back to the medbay when Mothma stopped him.

“Kay, I wished to speak with you.” She was dressed in white, although not her Senatorial dress. She was being followed by a girl. Kay recognized her as Bail’s daughter.

“Yes, General? Princess?”

Mothma smiled. “This is Princess Leia Organa. She received the information you were able to transmit from Scarif.”

“We just wanted to both thank you and Rogue One for your contributions,” Leia said. “We’re putting off the medal ceremony until all of the squadron can be in attendance. We want to present all of you with our highest honor.”

Kayteu didn’t want to mention how a round chunk of metal meant nothing to him, but the gesture was nice, at least. “Thank you, Princess. I will tell Captain Andor.”

“Are you bringing this to him?” Mothma asked. She motioned to the food he carried.

Kayteu nodded. “He said he’s sick of the mush they serve in medbay.” Mothma seemed to think at that sentence, but Leia suppressed a chuckle.

“Is Jyn with him?”

“I believe so, yes. She hasn’t left his side since we returned from Scarif.”

“What do you believe is the nature of their relationship?” Mothma asked. Leia seemed to become more serious at the question.

Kayteu didn’t know how to react. “Well, they seem to be quite close. They take meals together, and Jyn only leaves to sleep.”

“I see…”

“They also seem to confide in each other. In what, I don’t know.”

Mothma seemed to think this over, lost in thought. Kay couldn’t know what was on her mind, but he did notice how Leia raised an eyebrow at the whole thing. For someone so young, she seemed to have a good perception of the galaxy.

“Very well. Please tell Captain Andor and Jyn about the ceremony. I’ll comm you if anything changes.”

“Very well,” Kayteu repeated. “General. Princess.” He nodded in lieu of a farewell.

The two women walked off, leaving Kay in front of the medbay. He looked down at the stuff in his arms, and back at the two. In a moment of pure fancy, he violently shook Jyn’s Fizzade before walking into the room.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayteu is really fun to write


	3. Lunation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares happen.

BeeBee didn’t know if it ever moved so fast in its life. It could feel its energy pack heat up as it tried to expel more energy than its circuits could allow. But this was an emergency situation, so BeeBee had to move _fast_.

It whirred past countless halls and doors, all seemingly similar to the next. Thankfully, BeeBee knew the blueprint of the base, or else a little droid like him could get lost! And now was not the time to be lost!

BeeBee was set on high alert at the sound of Poe screaming. It was exactly 0246 hours when it happened. It was true sometimes this happened to its master, but not like this. He was really loud this time. BeeBee had to quickly get out of its dock to wake Poe up. When beeping didn’t work, the electrical shock did. Poe’s nightmare left him sobbing, calling for Finn.

And when his master needed something, BeeBee delivered.

BeeBee whirred past the confused night patrol, down the hall to the unremarkable door to an unremarkable room. Normally, BeeBee would only have entrance to Poe’s room, but this room was different. Finn was assigned this room, and the former trooper had given the entrance code to both droid and master. BeeBee guarded it with its life.

<FRIENDFINNIT’SANEMERGENCYFOLLOWME>

Finn shot up, looking around the room. He grabbed the nearest object, a holopad, and brandished it like a weapon. BeeBee was sure that even in this weak state, Finn could tear through a thousand troopers. When BeeBee mentioned this fact to Poe, Poe got the biggest, brightest grin the droid had seen since Finn was brought back to base. Finn quickly turned on the light, and deflated when he saw the little orange ball.

“BeeBee, you scared the stars out of me!”

<I’MVERYSORRYBUTTHISISANEMERGENCY>

“Uh, you know I still can’t understand yo--”

<NO MATTER. HOVER CHAIR. NOW.> BeeBee pushed Finn’s hover chair closer to the bed, impatiently rocking his body back and forth.

Finn looked confused and shocked. “O…k…”

The man slowly moved to the hover chair, _so very slowly_ , _oh why so slowly,_ and sat in it. “I can’t actually drive this thing yet. I mean, they showed me, but they went super fast and I was tired-”

BeeBee let out an electronic groan. They didn’t have time for this! Poe was waiting! The little droid extended its tether, latching on to the front of the chair. It pulled both the chair and Finn along, out of the room and into the hall.

“Woah! Wha-what are you doing?! BB-8!” Finn’s hands gripped the chair, and all the blood drained from his face. BeeBee towed the chair and the scared man down the hall as fast as he could move. He, of course, took in the physics of pulling Finn around like this, so he didn’t whip Finn around corners or make too abrupt of a stop. He didn’t want to hurt Finn! That would be a disaster. He already had experienced so much pain; now BeeBee wanted to make him and Poe happy! Besides, Finn was always happier when Poe was around. This situation could only end well if BeeBee did everything right.

“No really, BeeBee. What is happening?!” Finn gripped his chair. If the little droid could take a minute to look back, he would see that Finn looked scared for his life.

<TO POE!> BeeBee chirped, knowing full well that Finn wouldn’t understand him. But binary lessons could come later. They were only going mid speed. It wasn’t that fast.

BeeBee ignored the confused stares from the night shift workers and the concerned glances of the nurses. It wasn’t going to let those deter it. They only had one more corner to turn and…

They both jumped when they heard a muffled cry from Poe’s room. Did master try and go back to sleep? BeeBee hoped not. Finn was talking to it about what was going on, if that cry was from Poe, but BeeBee was more focused on getting the door open. Panic was overtaking its circuits, and it needed a cool head.

BeeBee had never heard a sweeter sound than the door sliding open. It pulled in Finn, beeping to alert Poe that they were here, everything was safe now.

<I brought you Finn!> Mission complete! Good job BeeBee.

“F-Finn?” Poe mumbled, slowly uncurling himself from his sheets.

Finn started getting up from his chair. “Poe! Is everything alright? Why were you crying?”

The moment Poe saw Finn he tried to collect himself. “Finn! You shouldn’t be trying to get up. Your back-”

“Poe, I’m worried, are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, I had a nightmare. You don’t have to worry about it. Is your back okay?”

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe as best he could. “I’m okay, Poe. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“…Yes.”

BeeBee happily rolled in place when Finn gave Poe a kiss. They both lay down, being extra careful of Finn’s back, and partook in what BeeBee learned was snuggling. It just learned that the other day. BeeBee hoped Finn and Poe snuggled more.

~

Kay slowly made his way down the hallway. He knew he should be moving faster, but… he didn’t feel motivated enough. He knew the base. He wasn’t in any rush.

It was the first night that Cassian was back in his room. The night went well enough, but Cassian woke up at about 0300, screaming from a nightmare. Kay always felt bad when Cassian had one. Kay was horrible at comforting, and by morning, Cass always acted like it didn’t happen. It was such and unhealthy habit. Kay liked to double-check him on those days after a particularly rough nightmare.

This nightmare was something else, however. Cassian was left sobbing, trying to get out of bed, but only hurting himself in the process. It took Kay a few minutes to calm him down and remind him that they were safe. The only thanks he received, though, was a request to get Jyn and bring her over. Kay would have to talk to Cassian later about what gratitude was.

And so he walked, over to where he believed Jyn’s room was. She received a berth all her own, although she had almost no possessions. The one time he was in it, Kay almost felt bad about how barren it was. Sort of. Not really.

Kay pushed the button to alert Jyn to his presence. It was a few seconds before he heard her shuffle, soft slippers padding on the ground to the door.

“Do you know what time it i—Kayteu?” She asked. “What’s going on?”

Kay took in her appearance. She had some small bandages left on her skin, probably from where blasters hit her. She looked a little worse for wear, but nothing unusual for someone that just came out of a war. Cassian’s bed hair was better than hers, though.

“He requests your presence.”

“…Cassian?…Right… Right now?” She looked at him. “Isn’t it a bit early for a debrief?”

Kay dramatically sighed. “No. He had a nightmare. He requests your platonic company.” Kay tried to emphasize the platonic part. There were to be no shenanigans while Cassian was hurt. Not under Kayteu’s watch.

“O-oh. Oh, of course. One moment.” The door in front of Kay closed. He normally would have taken offence to this, but he heard her shuffle around in her room. He counted the seconds she took to prepare herself for a walk down the hall, and tried to look surprised when she reemerged.

“Back so soon?” He asked.

“Oh, shut up.” She had put on some boots and a robe, and pulled her hair back. While it wasn’t day clothes, even Kay had to admit it was probably better to walk around base with boots. He did remind himself, however, that he was better because he didn’t need clothes like she did.

“This way.” Kay led her down the hall, keeping an eye on her. He didn’t want her to pull anything. Like run off or get distracted.

“What do you see in him?” Kay asked. Jyn stopped for a moment, looking at Kay, and then returning to walking.

“He’s a fantastic fighter. He puts the cause first, and that’s admirable. Once he’s healed, he’ll be a war hero for sure. I wouldn’t have anyone else by my side in war.”

That… wasn’t the answer Kay expected. When he overhead people talking about their possible romantic interests, it certainly was not a discussion about their military victories. Not that Kayteu could complain, however. He saw the same in Cassian as Jyn saw in the man. A brilliant friend and a brilliant leader.

“I agree.”

Jyn made a face. “Us? Agreeing on something? Maybe the bacta got to me.”

“Don’t expect this to be a habit.” Jyn giggled at that, but Kay didn’t know why. He meant that in full seriousness, of course.

Before the droid could comment, however, they heard a scream. The two looked at each other, and started to run. Kay didn’t realize how close they were to Cassian’s room, but close enough to apparently hear him scream. Did he try and go back to sleep? Kayteu thought he said explicitly not to do that and wait.

Jyn practically bounced by the door as Kay punched in the keycode to enter the berth. Jyn ran in to Cassian’s bedside.

“J-Jyn?” Cassian reached out, one hand still gripping the bedsheets.

Jyn kneeled down and pet Cassian’s cheek. “Cassian, are you alright? Were you crying?”

Cassian leaned into her hand. “I’m sorry. I had a nightmare. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Jyn pulled Cassian into a hug. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“…No.”

“Would you like for me to stay the night?”

“Yes.”

Kayteu closed the door as Jyn gave Cassian a kiss. He knew they would want their privacy. He learned more and more about how close they really were. He suspected she omitted some information about Cassian when Kay asked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you don't finish before the new movie comes out.
> 
> This will be mostly TLJ divergent, but I might incoporate aspects of it later. I'm too lazy to rewrite the story I had XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey remember how I was writing a Kylux+Phasma fic and then I saw Rogue One and it took over my life hahah absolutely WILD


End file.
